Some completion assemblies require a telescoping joint to be operative when production begins but for the purposes of the completion the joint needs to retain a fixed length. During completion operations can occur that place significant stresses on a lock that for example operates on a shear principle. Certain pumping operations introduce significantly cooler fluids into the completion assembly that would defeat shear pins or rings or cause unwanted axial translations. Various mechanical manipulations are also accomplished during the completion or applications and removal of pressure such that a single lock that is defeated with stress, movement or pressure cycles would release prematurely. What is needed and provided by the present invention is a dual locking system so that a telescoping joint can be retained by a thermally actuated lock that locks when a cool fluid is pumped that would cause significant thermal stresses of contraction and at the same time that very same lock releases after the cool fluid pumping ceases so that when the joint is needing to telescope it can do so. The non-thermal lock can be defeated as needed, either before or after pumping operations, for normal telescoping operation.
Thermal locks using shape memory components are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,366,368; 6,508,437; 20100215424 and 20100229610.
The method contemplates a pair of locks where there is a thermally operated lock coupled with a non-thermally operated lock. Both operate on a telescoping joint to hold the telescoping components in a fixed relation for running in. As the joint is exposed to warm well fluids the thermally operated lock releases leaving the joint still locked with the non-thermal lock so that various steps in the method that can involve string manipulation or application or removal or pressure can take place. When it comes time to pump relatively cold fluid through the joint that would create substantial stress on the non-thermal lock to the point of likely failure, the drop in temperature engages the thermal lock so that the non-thermal lock is protected. Alternatively the pumping can cause unwanted translation if the non-thermal lock was already defeated. Translation induced by pumping could affect tool positions or, in case of a system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,064, the translation could prematurely activate another device. Subsequent removal of the cold fluid allows the warming of the thermal lock to the point of defeat after the stress induced by the cold pumping fluid disappears. At that point when the telescoping joint is needed to be operative the non-thermal lock can be defeated such as by mechanical manipulation or applied pressure. As stated above, the non-thermal lock can also be defeated ahead of the pumping. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be determined from the appended claims.